


Warm Bodies温暖的尸体

by sixdrops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunter Dean, M/M, Warm Bodies AU, Zombie Sam
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>电影《温暖的尸体》AU。三米是一只僵尸，丁丁祖上是猎人，在僵尸病毒爆发后加入了护卫队。在他的小队全灭时碰到了三米。<br/>暂时坑，慎入。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Bodies温暖的尸体

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我对电影里男主爱上女主的方式的设定有些敬谢不敏。所以啃脑子吃掉记忆爱上对方这种事情我就大刀阔斧地改掉了，还顺道黑了一把→＿→啃脑子太没有艺术美感了！！

**序**

 

我叫Sam。

呃，我就只是这么一说。这个名字是我自己给自己起的。死在机场门口的那家伙是个枪械迷。他死前的那些军事杂志散了一地。里边有把枪叫做Samuel,挺帅的。我就把Sam作为我的名字了。

为什么不干脆叫Samuel？拜托。我只是一只僵尸。这么难的音怎么会有僵尸发得出来？

好吧。我承认。就算Sam的发音很简单，也并不是就有人——僵尸，这里“人”只是表泛指，我们能别纠结这个吗——会用名字来称呼我了。

僵尸的生活总是很单调。嘿，你不能指望你在死后还能夜夜笙歌是吗？通常会和我交流的只有Bobby。顺道一提，这个名字也是我给他起的。因为他没法告诉我他的名字。Bobby是我的邻居，他就住我停机坪隔壁的器械库房里。每天我俩都会在机场咖啡厅一起消磨下午茶时光，这点大概和普通人差不多，除了我们不喝下午茶。

一般来说对话大概是这样的：

我：“唔呃呃呃呃——”

他：“哦哦哦嗯嘶——嘶嘶——”

差不离吧。

我把他的“嘶”音当做他在叫我的名字。我试着跟他说过一次有关于我给自己起了个名字这回事。这么一想的话，心里还挺温暖的——好的，谢谢你的友善提醒，我是只僵尸，我的心已经停跳了，浑身都冷冰冰的，这只是个比喻手法也不行吗？

当然，他总发这个音也可能是因为他在某次猎食时磕掉了一颗牙。

我们会一起去找食物。没错，我指的是活人。对不起，谈到这个话题可能会让你有些不舒服——哈，这下你知道刚才提到心的时候我的感受了吧，以牙还牙。

我一般对食物不是很挑。能吃就行。有的僵尸，诸如那个戈登，总是喜欢啃脑子，并且将此当做一种力量的证明。把人的头骨在桌上敲碎，然后剥开……跟吃鸡蛋差不多，不明白他有什么可炫耀的。其他僵尸喜欢跟着他也只是为了捡他丢下的食物而已，而不是对他表示尊敬。说实话，他难道还想组一个僵尸黑帮什么的？

然后，那一天，我们也是像往常一样去猎食。

一切都很正常。那一队大概有十来个人，只逃了一两个。大家都吃得挺饱。虽然有几个倒霉蛋似乎被砍掉了手啊头什么的。但都是正常现象。

接着大家开始往回走。我呢，我只是想在周围晃荡一下，你知道，饭后散个小步什么的。我的生活习惯一向很健康。

当我走到一个角落的时候，我突然被谁撞倒在地，还没反应过来怎么回事手就已经被铐了起来，身体也被死死压住动弹不得。

 

这还真是个新经验。

“这他妈的最好管用！”

一个声音恶狠狠地咕哝道。我没心情管这个，因为我的左胸口被人划开了一个口子。

嘿，就算我是个僵尸，这感觉还是不怎么好。某些方面来说有点像，嗯，你上完厕所后没拉裤链。

下一刻，我惊异地看见他割开他的手腕，把他的血滴在了我心脏的位置。

没错，那是个“他”。

此刻我正直愣愣地和他对视着。

然后——

老天啊，他的眼睛绿得真好看，像猫咪一样。

——我觉得我的心似乎在那道敞开的口子之下砰砰跳动了起来。

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

 

人类的僵尸狩猎军已经所剩无几。实际上从前年开始他们就没有再继续招收新成员了。大家似乎都已经默认，和僵尸正面抗争必死无疑，建一座（该死的）高墙把人类和僵尸隔离开才是最正确的选择。

但Dean不这么认为。至少在今天以前不。

他的小队是仅存的狩猎军之一。但还没等他们真正迈入战场，狩猎军计划就被宣告无限期终止。

高墙计划才是愚蠢的，那不过是饮鸩止渴的做法。一旦僵尸攻入高墙，后果不堪设想。可以预想在不久的将来，人类保护区只会越缩越小，最后归零。

因此Dean和他的小队——全部都是二十五岁上下，一腔热血的年轻人——决心对上头（迂腐的、裹足不前的“老人家”）的命令弃之不顾，悄悄进入人类与僵尸领地交界处探探虚实。

Dean原本以为不会有事的。

他比一般人要有经验得多。在僵尸病爆发之前——在他十二三岁之前，他就作为一个将来的猎人被严苛训练长大。没错，Dean出生在一个狩魔家族，所以猎杀僵尸本来就是他的天职。僵尸病爆发之后他阅读了家族留下来的全部相关资料。他也试图将其中一些看起来比较可靠的方法告诉过他的长官，不幸的是并没得到取信。

他们可以不信任Dean提供的方法，但是却不能命令Dean停下狩猎，只在高墙内做一只缩头乌龟。

Dean是猎人，猎人从不在猎物面前退缩。

——直到现在Dean还是这么认为。只除了他不该带着他的小队成员和他一起冒险。

他眼睁睁地看着他们几乎全军覆没。

他掩护着除他之外幸免的两人——Jo和Kevin，Jo的身手很棒，而Kevin一向是他们之中最聪明的——看着他们终于逃进保护区里，却发现他将自己逼近了一个死角。

该死。

Dean颤抖着。恨意和悲痛还有恐惧让他战栗不止。但他勒令自己冷静下来。他身上沾满了僵尸粘稠的死血，很恶心，但是他现在需要这个，他按着看过的资料上的说法，将它尽可能地抹在口鼻和心脏上，据说这样能掩盖活人的气息。

这似乎有用。追着他来的僵尸似乎被迷惑了，四处晃荡了一会儿后，终于离开了。

Dean却不敢放松。

他应该趁此机会跑回人类保护区。但是他不想这么做。

他害死了十几条人命。他的小队。他朝夕相处的兄弟姐妹们。

他不配活着。

更有甚者，根据他们今天所见，人类根本不具有抗衡僵尸的力量。有四五年军事背景的军人尚且在他们面前不堪一击，更何况普通妇孺？

这样下去只会通向一个结局：人类灭亡。

但Dean还有一个方法。一个从家族一本古旧的藏书上看到的方法。

他身上有一副银手铐，一把银刀。那个方法很简单。这些东西足够了

他愿意拼死一试。

他必须非常小心，他不能贸然出击，而要等到一只落单的僵尸。

上帝待他不薄。有一个傻大个就在此时向他这边走了过来——很高大，但是动作缓慢，还有一个搞笑的发型。鬼知道它为什么会在其他同伴离开之后独自行动，反正它看起来就挺蠢笨的。

就是它了。

他用尽全力扑上去，撞倒了它，并且迅捷地用手铐铐住它的双手，用整个身子的重量压住对方。然后他掏出银刀，剖开了僵尸的心口。

他看到了僵尸的心脏。像书中记载的那样，带着死灰一般的暗红色，却没有腐坏。

Dean果决地割开了自己的手腕，把自己的血从对方胸口滴进去。

“这他妈的最好有用。”

他恶狠狠地说道。

然后对上了那个傻大个呆滞地看着他的榛绿色眼睛。

-TBC-


End file.
